


Sick Day

by Friendlylycanthrope



Series: Let's Talk About It [10]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Focus on Bow bein a good friend, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Fic, Slice of Life, not important to the main plot but you know what its a filler episode, swift wind bein a good...horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendlylycanthrope/pseuds/Friendlylycanthrope
Summary: Adora is sick with a cold. Nothing too bad, she'll survive. Bow on the other hand might not survive her schedule.
Relationships: Glimmer/Adora
Series: Let's Talk About It [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714624
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so quick update. I... hate my job. Yeah. They want me there open to close every day that we're open but do I get full time benefits? nope! What I'm trying to say is that updates may become more sporadic and spread out rather than the usual daily updates due to the fact that I'm being worked to the bone for a non essential business wearing a trench coat that says totally essential business. 
> 
> Anyway, here, have some cute filler stuff:

  
  


By this point in their relationship, Glimmer was used to Adora crawling into her bed whenever she had a nightmare or needed company. She was used to spending so much time with Adora that she would end up falling asleep with her in Adora’s room, on her hard little cot. By this point, hardly a day went by that didn’t find Glimmer waking up in Adora’s embrace. They had been together romantically for over a year now. They grew used to each other’s company quickly, and soon longed for the comfort of the other when they were separated.

Today, something felt different. Glimmer started to wake up in her bed, and felt a familiar weight pressed against her. She was always the little spoon, and Adora never stirred an inch in her sleep. But today, the weight of Adora’s arm over her stomach felt lighter. There was no warmth on her back, and as Glimmer lay more still, she realized that she couldn’t hear Adora’s breathing. 

“Huh?” she said groggily, turning over to find that Adora had been replaced by several pillows snuggled up against Glimmer. “What the…” She sat up and looked around the room. No sign of Adora. “Okay, where the heck is my girlfriend?” She teleported down and got dressed.

Okay, there was no reason to panic. Perhaps Adora was up early doing something romantic again, knowing that Glimmer would sleep in. She always came to wake up Glimmer after her morning workout, and that was usually earlier than it was now. One time, she had tried to make breakfast for her girlfriend to be romantic--despite her upbringing, Adora tried really hard to be a romantic person--but Glimmer was unable to eat the scrambled eggs in milk with a spoon that Adora had offered her. She thought that the unfortunate misunderstanding would scare Adora away from cooking for a while, though.

There was no reason to panic! Glimmer left her room and went to check Adora’s. It was empty, and there was no sign of the Sword of Protection. There wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, nothing out of place. Surely, she must just be busy, right? But then she would have gotten Glimmer, right? If it was important, she would have gotten Glimmer first. Unless it wasn’t important? In which case, she would have put it off a bit longer so she could go wake up Glimmer first. Right?

There was no reason at all to be panicking! Glimmer teleported out of the room to the hall, where she was met with Swiftwind coming towards her, making loud clik-clok sounds as his hooves fell on the cool tile. Adora was over his back, apparently passed out. 

“Aaah, Swift Wind what happened!” Glimmer yelled as he came up. 

“Oh, good morning, Princess.” He greeted cheerfully. “Adora came to hide in the stables, I thought I should bring her up,”

“What was she doing hiding in the stables!?” Glimmer asked, going back to check on Adora, who was snoring. It wasn’t unusual for Adora to snore, but her breathing sounded awkward.

“She was hiding ‘cause she’s sick.” Swift Wind said. “She caught a cold or something. Do you have any idea how, or how long she’s been sick?”

Glimmer froze and remembered a few nights ago, when there was a rain storm and Adora had mentioned that she loved rain. In the Fright Zone it was always a smoggy, acid-rain, but here it was beautiful. So Glimmer had teleported her to the roof of the castle so that they could look for rainbows in the rain, which Adora had never seen before (aside from waves of magical rainbow gay energy from the runestones or princesses, that is). And okay, maybe the look on Adora’s face when she saw her first real rainbow was worth getting freezing cold and soaked in the rain. 

“Nope, No idea!” Glimmer said a little too quickly. Perhaps she had been speaking a little hoarsely yesterday, and maybe she had sniffled a few times more than usual for a healthy person. But to be fair, Glimmer was unable to get sick and forgot that sometimes when it came to proper care for her girlfriend. 

They maneuvered Adora into her own bed and tucked her in. 

“How long was she down there?” Glimmer asked curiously, picking some hay out of her hair.

“Hmmmm, since an hour ago.” Swift wind said. “She was acting kind of strange.”

_ An hour ago, in the stable: _

Adora lay on her back on the floor of Swift Wind’s luxuriously large stable. He lay down on his legs nearby, looking down at her, and she cradled his muzzle in her hands, looking at his face upside-down, while he looked at her face upside-down.

“You’re th’ only motherfucker in this city who can tolerate me.” She said in an almost crying voice. Swift Wind could not have looked more perplexed.

_ Present: _

“And then she said ‘watch this’ and tried to stand up, and immediately passed out.” He explained. Glimmer sighed.

“Okay, this is fine. I don’t know anything about being sick, but I’m sure the two of us can handle it.”

“Sure!” Swift wind agreed. “Okay, so when I don’t feel good, I usually eat some fresh hay and change my sawdust.”

“Uuuuuh, okay.” Glimmer said. “You know we are gonna call that plan B, but we are going to keep thinking.”

A knock at the door interrupted them. Glimmer teleported over and answered it, greeted by Bow.

“Hey, Glim, is Adora here? She’s late for a meeting with Renee and the FZN.” 

The Fright Zone Network, or FZN, was General Abner’s small network of spies that fed intel to the rebellion. Adora usually never missed a meeting, and never failed to ask for news on her friends. Not just Catra, but Scorpia and Entrapta too, even her old squad of Lonnie, Rogelio, and Kyle.

“I think she might have a cold, Bow.” Glimmer explained, letting him into the room. “Is it lethal? What do we do?” Her anxiety was rising. “I don’t know what to do! I can’t get sick, and Swift Wind is a  _ horse _ , should we bring her to the infirmary?”

“To be fair, I  _ did _ help more than that.” Swift Wind defended. 

“Okay, calm down!” Bow soothed, waving his hands for peace. “It’s not lethal! It might help to take her to the infirmary, but honestly she just needs to rest in bed, and get lots of fluids. No reason to panic.”

“On it!” Swift Wind saluted with his wing and raced out the room. Bow looked over at sleeping Adora.

“Aww, so peaceful. Is this because you guys were out in the rain?”

“I--psh--what?--me--no--I--me?--pfft--what-- _ me? _ \--no--I,”

Glimmer might have continued her half-hearted stammering of excuses all day if Adora hadn’t stopped her. She started to wake up with a moan, and she squinted against the light.

“Oh, shit,” She grumbled, and tried to get up, then saw Bow and Glimmer standing nearby.

“Uh, I can explain.” Now that they were looking at her, she looked pale and tired, with dark circles under her eyes. “I didn’ mean to sleeb in, wait what time is it? Do we have a meeting?” It was clear she was congested. 

“Don’t worry about it, Adora. I’ll tell Renee you aren’t feeling well.” Bow said. 

“Me? Not feelin well? I’mbe fine!” She insisted.

“No, you aren’t.” Glimmer said, sitting on the bed next to Adora. “But that’s okay, because I am going to spend all day with you to make sure you get rest and fluids.”

“Come on, Glimb, it’s nothin,”

“It’s not nothing.” Bow said reassuringly. “Glimmer can take care of you because she can’t get sick. It’s a perfect stay-cation! And I can cover your meetings for you.”

“I’m back!” Swift wind was in the doorway, his talking muffled by the rope handle of a wooden stable bucket in his mouth. “I have da fooids!” He announced proudly, the movement jostling the bucket so that the water spilled out on the sides.

  
  


***

  
  


Bow soon found that being Adora was hard. She had a busy day of meeting diplomats, assigning missions to scouts, and other chores. Fortunately Renee was with him for most of it, but it only seemed to get more and more difficult with every task. They walked out of the meeting room and took a deep breath of fresh air.

“Okay, meet with the princesses, check!” Bow tapped his tracker pad’s screen. “What’s next on Adora’s schedule?”

“Bow, are you sure you can handle this?” Renee asked, in stride with him. “I mean, do you really need the sword?”

“That was mainly to keep Adora from using it.” Bow waved off. “Looks like next on the agenda is to visit the town of Rockfell. That’s nearby, it can’t be so bad.”

“Ah, yes.” Renee nodded. “I think she was planning on shaking hands and kissing babies. We need to grease their palms in order to continue the trade route through their segment of the highway.”

“Aw, I love babies! That can’t be so bad.” Bow said cheerfully. 

“It’s a figure of speech, Bow.”

***

“Uuuh, you aren’t the She-Ra.” the mayor eyed Bow up and down with distaste. She was a woman at least twice Bow’s height, just like the rest of her people. They had scarily long limbs and a prehensile tail. Most of the people here were green or blue, the mayor was yellow.

“She-Ra couldn’t make it!” Bow tried to be polite, but he felt a bit scrutinized by the gathering townsfolk of the small village. Most of the homes were built up onto the side of the cliff, and everyone could see him. “But I’m Master Archer Bow, maybe you’ve heard of me?”

“It’s just that, we were promised the She-Ra would be here. We had a whole thing planned.” They mayor said with a hint of hostility. She bent down her long neck to be more face-to-face with the anxious boy, and frowned. “We were going to like, receive the blessing of the First Ones? She should have known about this. It’s a tradition of the village to protect us from harm which we haven’t been able to perform in a  _ thousand years _ . But I mean sure, we can put it off _another_ year… again.” She dusted something off her robes, standing to full height again.

“Okay, I get it, you’re upset.” Bow said, trying to be polite. “But hey, it was a very last minute change. And maybe I can help you!” Hopefully they would know more about the blessing of the first ones than he did.

“It’s just, I really should have been notified.” The mayor continued. “I mean it’s just rude? We keep getting blown off and I’m starting to think that maybe you guys still don’t like us or something.” More and more lizard like people started to gather around, and some held spears and grappling hooks. Bow prayed that it was just tools to help them climb the infrastructure on the cliff side. 

  
  


***

  
  


“I have to admit, I was nervous at first, but staying in is kind of nice” Adora said. She was bundled up in a cozy cocoon of blankets, while warming her hands with a cup of tea that Glimmer had made (but not with the stable water). 

“I don’t know why you seem to have a problem against being comfortable.” Glimmer teased. She was changing the sheets on Adora’s bed like Swift Wind had suggested. Ever since her first day in Bright Moon, Adora had insisted on doing her own chores no matter what.  _ “I can’t just be the kind of person that has maids _ ,” she said at the time. And it was still true. 

“It’s not that!” Adora defended, shimmying further into her swaddle of cushions. “You know I can’t show any weakness... Back in the horde, if you were sick, the drill sergeant would put you through extra exercises to toughen you up.”

“Don’t you love exercising?” Glimmer came over and kissed the top of Adora’s head through the blanket. “And I think you’ve made great progress just by doing this at all. Although Swift Wind did rat you out on hiding in the stable, so you’re losing points for that.”

“Well, it’s easier with you.” Adora admit shyly. “Being with you just feels safe… it makes me forget everything I thought I knew. I can just...be.” She looked into the mug of tea.

“Aaww,” Glimmer sat down next to Adora and got comfortable. “You’re such a sap!”

  
  


***

  
  


To say that Bow had barely made it out of Rockfell would be generous. Apparently these people take the word of She-Ra very seriously. He arrived back at the castle with a few arrows less than what he had left with. He dug out his tracker pad and checked off “kiss babies” from his list. 

“Bow, there you are!” The familiar voice of General Abner called to him. She helped pick him up and dust him off a bit while leading him down the hall. “You’re very late for your next appointment.”

“There’s more?” He whined. “But wait--shoot, I said that I would supervise the cadets at the shooting range right now. For the guard training summer camp.” He looked at the agenda on his pad with urgency. 

“Hey, Bow?” Swift Wind called, entering the hall. “Can people eat hay? Or is it oaks that I’m thinking of? I know it’s one of the two.”

“Swifty!” Bow said. “Perfect, you be Adora and I’ll be Bow!”

“Uh, are you sure about this?” Abner questioned. 

“Swift Wind, She-Ra’s magic transformed you-- so maybe you can be She-Ra for a while! Here,” He took Adora’s sword out of his quiver, where it was absolutely unbalanced and unseemly, and held it out to Swift Wind.

“Very well then. For the Honor of Grayskull!” Swift wind said with determination. At everyone’s surprise, the sword started to glow, and there was a blinding flash of light. When they could see again, the sword had transformed into a mighty golden headpiece that Swift wind was wearing over his horn and down his muzzle. “COOL!”

“I’m not sure that Swift Wind can help, are you sure that--”

“Perfect! We’ll meet back up after we each finish!” Bow declared.

  
  


***

  
  


“Adora, are you… are you crying?”

“NO,” Adora cried, sniffling furiously. They had just finished the book that Glimmer been reading out loud, and Adora could no longer contain her emotions. “It’s just, it’s a really interesting story!” She started to defend, wiping her face clean with tissues. “I just, he only wanted to be loved!”

“It’s okay Adora, it’s a really old story, I thought you would be more attracted to the science fiction and action.”

“He only wanted to be loved, but he couldn’t do that while the doctor was alive!” Adora continued hysterically, more tears and snot pouring down her face. “But then he was gone, and he, he just gave up! Why would he give up and die! He didn’ know how to be loved!” She fell into uncontrollable sobs in her hands as Glimmer patted her back comfortingly. 

  
  


***

  
  


Bow sat at the war table. Around him sat Renee, Swift Wind, and the Queen. The Queen seemed disappointed, so Bow was anxious. Renee simply seemed resigned and tired, and leaned back and sighed in her chair. 

“Okay so… I think we all know why we’re here.” Abner said at last.

For a moment there was a bit of quiet. 

“Is this--” 

“Yes this is about the orphanage!” the Queen burst out, cutting off Swift Wind. Swifty and Bow cowered a little bit at the Queen’s wrath. “How do you accidentally tear down a building!”

“Hey in my defense, that was structurally unsound!” Swift wind said. “I probably saved those kids!”

“Fortunately nobody was in the building because they were all with  _ me _ ,” Bow explained. “Doing their ‘rebel for a day’ summer camp.”

“Which went just as explosively somehow!” Angella yelled. “Why would you give them your high tech live weapons!”

“I got them mixed up!” Bow defended, shrugging hard. “They all look the same!”

“Hey, how was I supposed to know that the sword can shoot lasers!” Swift Wind yelled again. Abner took the golden helmet off his head, resting it on the table.

“It shoots lasers, it always has! This is common knowledge!” Angella yelled. 

“We can get back to this later.” Renee said. “Right now, we have Adora double booked and we need to make those appointments. We had to push back one to the same time as the other because we were all busy cleaning up explosions.”

Bow took out his tracker pad and scrolled through his schedule. 

“Crap okay. All this says is ‘librarians,’ and the other meeting says ‘Scouts.’” Bow explained. “I was raised in a library by historians, I’m sure I can handle that one.”

“And I’ll--!”

“General Abner will meet with the scouts,” Angella declared over Swift wind, giving him a sharp look. 

When Bow arrived at the castle library, he pushed open the doors and hardly had the energy to react when he was bombarded by three impatient historians. They were complaining about their wait time, and Bow, half-lidded eyes taking him across the room, found the table where they had set up. He soon learned that the items in front of him were recently excavated artifacts and they were  _ supposed _ to be speaking with She-Ra.

“Alright settle down.” Bow said, leaning on the table. “Look, I’m a historian myself, raised by historians in a library. Now what do we have here.”

There was a canvas tarp over the table, and on it were shards of pottery, ancient tools, a rusty shield, all with dirt-filled inscriptions on them.

“Oh, can you read First Ones writing?” the first scientist asked sarcastically. 

“We were told that She-Ra was able to decipher First Ones writing!” A second accused.

“Oooookay. Let’s see here.” Bow picked up a pottery shard and inspected it closely. “Hmmmmm......... Mhm. Yup. Okay. Yeah I have no idea what this says.”

***

“Are you sure this is the last thing on the list for today?” Bow groaned whined on Swift Wind’s back, who was pulling them along the road, and both looked worse for wear. Sore muscles and defeated spirits were all they had to show from a day of running around covering for Adora.

“It better be.” Swift wind said. His head hung low to the ground as he trotted. “All the general said was that She-Ra was requested along this road after a recent landslide.”

“Of course.” Bow whined. “Because it’s never Adora they want. It’s never ‘oh wow it’s the master tech guy from the rebellion’ or ‘an awesome talking horse.’ No, they want She-Ra.”

After another ten minutes of riding, they were unable to continue on the road. It was blocked by a thirty-foot wall of sand, dirt, boulders, and trees that had tumbled down the mountainside a few days earlier. On either side of the road, there were tents set up by travelers who were halted by the impasse.

“Well, found it.” Swift wind said. 

“Landslide… aw crap, I think I know why they wanted She-Ra,”

“So she could clear the road with her Herculean strength?” Swift wind asked. Bow slid off his back and took a few steps closer. 

“I mean… there’s no way we can do this, right?”

“Hey, are you guys here to fix the road?” A merchant asked.

“I hope so, my wife is on the other side!” a soldier chimed in. “I need to get home, she’s expecting our first child!”

“We were outrunning bandits,” some younger teenage kids put in. “Now we’re trapped!”

“I need to get the doctor from the next village to come see my son! My village doesn’t have a doctor!” a father added. More and more people started coming forward, begging and pleading with the boys to do something.

They both looked at each other nervously, and then sighed. 

“Okay, let’s grab some shovels.” Bow dead-panned. 

  
  


***

  
  


“Hang on, are you sure about this?” Glimmer asked nervously, looking down. They sat on Adora’s bed together.

“Yes. We’ve both been saying that we should for a while now.” Adora assured. “Don’t worry, Catra and I used to do this all the time in the barracks. And I can explain everything to you. It’s best if it’s just us.”

“I know, and that’s all fine. I’m just not always the best at... this sort of thing?”

“You are a kick-ass warrior princess who is a Commander in the rebel army. You got this.”

“I don’t see how any of that makes me qualified for doing this.” 

“You can do anything!” Adora cheered on. 

“Okay… all right, no more stalling I guess. Let’s do it.”

“Let’s do it!” Adora agree cheerfully. Then, reaching towards Glimmer, she started dealing cards.

“You promise not to get mad at me for messing up?”

“That’s literally impossible.” Adora said. “And how have you grown such an aversion to card games? It’s just a game.”

“My mom gets really competitive!” Glimmer defended. “I’m talking like, flip the table!”

“I have a hard time believing that. She’s way too mild mannered and polite.”

“It’s the only time she ever gets aggressive about anything!”

“Okay there. Now, look at your cards but don’t tell me anything. So we start by putting the draw pile,”

“ADORA,” Bow crashed into the room, throwing both doors open so hard that they slammed against the walls. Swift Wind was with him and they both looked like they had just come straight from a battle zone. Their clothes were ripped, their skin was bruised, and each of them were covered with dirt. “Stop over-scheduling yourself!”

“Bow, what happened--” Glimmer asked, but then Bow collapsed on the bed in between them, messing up their cards. Swift wind came in and rolled onto his side.

“Adora, your schedule is crazy! NEVER MAKE ME DO THAT AGAIN.” Bow whined. 

“If I hear She-Ra one more time, I swear I’ll blast another orphanage!” Swift wind agreed. 

“No more sick days, got it.” Adora said, rolling her eyes. 

“I’m serious, you need to stop agreeing to so many things! You were booked all day! PLEASE, start learning how to make more effective agendas.”

“Did you say blast  _ another _ orphanage?” Glimmer asked the horse. 

“Did you get beat up?” Adora asked. “You look terrible. Who did this to you, I’ll set them straight.”

“No!” Both boys said at once. “Just take your sword and please do She-Ra stuff in healthy amounts and no more explosions.”

“Sounds like you’ve had a rough day.” Glimmer said. “But you know that Adora won’t be any better in one day, right? She needs to rest tomorrow too.”

“What?!” All three said in shocked unison.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If anyone actually reads these, I would like to make a few things clear regarding some confused messages I have been getting. 
> 
> I mentioned this briefly before, but this has already been fully planned out and mostly written out. Yeah I have pages on pages on pages that I could post. Like over 300k words. The lag in the file is unbelievable. But I do still have to divide it up into bite sized chunks out of its main file so that I can post it in bits like I have been. So there is work yet. 
> 
> That being said, keep in mind that this is still in the early early stages of the big picture. I'm talking Catra redemption. I'm talking ot3. I'm talking end of the war. I'm talkin endless fluff about what they do After the war. But you have to be patient!! It's going to be slow. I wanna take my darned time. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you loyal readers for reading, commenting, and kudosing. Subscribe if you haven't already so you can know when I post another piece. Please keep up with the reading, commenting, and kudos cause this bus runs on validation lol.


End file.
